Eyes on the Sky
by TheRyuuMaster
Summary: Brilliant Venture is many things. A Stallion for one, scientist, entrepreneur, and hopes to one day be a great flyer. One of the best in the world. However this dream seems to get further and further, and already impossible. For he is but a simple unicorn.
1. A Minor Inconvenience

**Okay before we start I just have to say thank you for reading this story. I know that it won't be the best but hopefully it won't be the worst. This is in fact my first fan fiction and as always constructive criticism is encouraged. But I must desist. This is the story of Brilliant Venture, a stallion with a heart for the skies. He dreams of being one of the greatest flyers in the world, however, it is impossible for him. He is but a simple unicorn.**

"This is talking"

_This is thinking and flashbacks_

**This is loud noises and scene changes **

**And so our story begins.**

**Chapter 1**

**A "Minor" Inconvenience **

Applejack woke with a loud yawn as the sun rose into the sky. The Summer air wafted into her window. Like always, she woke up in the early morning to get the maximum amount of work done. She leaned over and sat on the side of her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was ready for a fantastic day…

**BOOM!**

…that wouldn't come to her.

"Whoa!" Applejack fell off the side of her bed, landing on her stomach. She blew the mane that fell from her bangs into her eyes away. "Ugh." She groaned "Not him agayn…" she braded her mane, grabbed her hat and walked out the door to Ponyville. She could see the smoke rising from the door and let out a large sigh.

**Meanwhile in Ponyville**

Brilliant Venture stumbled out of his house, his gray coat had many spots of oil and his black and red mane was thrown back in an almost comedic way. "Dang it I was so close! I just know it!" he looked backwards at his cutie mark, the only thing that kept him racing toward his dream. the pair of silver wings taunted him as he looked back to not only see his dirty coat, but also to see his shattered windows of his home billowing smoke from his basement. Ponys began to gather around his home glaring at him for the rude awakening. "Not to worry everyone!" he called out, while fixing his mane. "Everything is under control!" another explosion could be heard as his last window collapsed outward, his smile faltering slightly as the population started to disperse home muttering words like 'hopeless' and 'buffoon' and worst of all, 'crazy'. He was NOT crazy!

"Brilliant, are you okay?" he turned to where the voice came from still wearing a scowl, seeing Twilight with her mane sticking in odd positions, showing that she just woke up.

He put on his fake smile once again. "Never better Twilight, just a minor miscalculation." He looked the other way. _And a wrong cutie mark…_ "Never the less I will… Yaaawn … get right back to it."

Twilight wore a look of concern "Are you sure you're okay? You look really tired…" he really did, his coat was matted, his mane was out of whack and his eyes had large bags under them. "Have you been pulling all nighters again?" she asked him with a slight glare "Last time you did that, we found you in a collapsed heap in town square with a firework on your back."

"What in tarnations appened this taym?" Applejack said as she approached the two.

Brilliant Venture saw the opportunity to avoid answering Twilight Sparkles question and took hold of it readily. "Oh hello Applejack, it was just a minor malfunction in my newest devise." Another explosion was heard and part of his roof collapsed inward. Brilliant let loose a small nervous laugh as the two mares looked at him with deadpan looks. "Well it cant get much worse than that…" as if on queue, his rocket powered invention came billowing out the hole in his roof, in right toward the three, who were able to duck just in time for it to soar over them, into the sky, where it exploded in a massive fireball as soon as they couldn't see it any more. "I stand corrected…" He let out a sigh and sat down in a depressed heap. "Why do I even bother trying…"

"Oooo aaaaa…" the three turned to see PinkyPie looking toward the sky in foal like wonder. She then began to put her hoofs together excitedly at the display of 'fireworks' she oh so loved by Brilliant Venture. "Hiya Venture! I didn't know you were setting off fireworks this early! There isn't even a celebration happening or anything!"

He sighed again and put on another fake smile. "Hi PinkyPie, are you here for your order?" PinkyPie nodded her head franticly with a smile plastered on her face. "Alright. Walk with me to the shop and I can get it for you… I'll see you two around." Brilliant Venture and PinkyPie walked a few blocks to his store. Well, PinkyPie hopped while Venture walked. They soon arrived at Brilliant Venture's firework store. "Here we are, Brilliant Rockets." Brilliant Venture opened the door to his fireworks store. He set up shop about three weeks back, he needed a source of income in order to keep his research on flight going, and found out that one thing he is good at is having rockets he builds blow up in the sky. One thing leads to another and his store was created. "Your order is all packed up in the back; I'll be back in a few seconds. Oh, one last thing PinkyPie…" She turned and looked at him. "Don't. Touch. Anything!" Pinkypie saluted and he walked into the back part of his store and came back only a few seconds later.

"Alright here is your ord-" the shock of what he saw cut his concentration of magic holding up the fireworks. "PINKY! NO!" PinkyPie had strapped multiple fireworks around them and lit the fuse!

"Im Super Pinky!" Brilliant untied the death traps from her back just as the thrusters activated, leavening nothing but the rope that was attached to her too the rockets on the floor. "Aww, I was going to pay for those…"

"Pinky! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you! If it weren't for me, you would be deaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the stray rope caught on to his back hoof and brought him up with the rockets. 'Im going to die! How in Equestria could I survive this?' His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a deafening boom above him marking that his ride was either over, or close to it. He let out an audible scream as he fell and shut his eyes, unconsciously thinking it would make it all go away, but all it did was make him plunge in darkness. He felt the familiar tingle of the first time he fell, the weightlessness, the fear, and the darkness. This was the same tingle that was with him acquiring his cutiemark. Memories came flooding toward him once again.

_It was his first day of school, he was in the schoolyard with the rest of the kids, waiting for the bell to ring, giving the signal for the foal's to go in to start learning._

"_You wana fly huh?" said Brick, the strong blood red foal said to him_

"_Yea, who wouldn't!" this came from a young version of himself._

"_Well how 'bout I show yea?" Brick smirked, grabbed him and upward over the schoolyard. Further, further, and further and then he let go. He fell and fell and let out a scream as he closed his eyes; but suddenly he felt weightless. He felt like no matter what happened, he would be safe. He opened his eyes seeing he was only a few inches above the ground. His teacher hovered him over to her with the magical aura from her magical horn. She started to scold Brick and forced him to apologize._

"_Im sorry about bullyin you. I was just trying to have fun. Can you forgive..? whoa."_

_Everyone in the schoolyard was looking at him in shock or murmuring about him. He rubbed his face thinking that he had something on his face. He checked over his body and saw it. He had a cutiemark, but it was most likely the strangest one that he could have gotten._

_It was a pair of silver wings._

"I gotcha!" His eyes shot open and turned toward the voice he heard. A light blue colored Pegasus with a rainbow mane was racing next to him then flying past him, shooting under him and catching him. She then brought him down slowly to the ground. Brilliant stammered on his hooves to gain balance after the dizzying events that had just occurred.

"Im so super duper mega ultra sorry!" PinkyPie tackled him in a friendly hug. Brilliant tried to be mad at her, but he just couldn't do it. It wasn't like him to be angry at somepony. He let out an audible sigh as the crowd began to gather and murmur once again.

"Its okay PinkyPie." He spoke up. "Just promise me you won't do things like that again."

"I pinky promise!" she gave him another one more big hug "This calls for a 'you almost fell to your doom but your okay' party!"

Brilliant wore a nervous look. He wasn't big on parties, or big parties, and this was a PinkyParty. That was like going to twelve big parties at once. "I-its okay PinkyPie, I don't n-need a p-party…"

PinkyPie let out a over dramatic gasp and grabbed his shoulders. "Don't NEED a PARTY!? Are you CRAZY!? EVERYONE needs one!"

Brilliant gave a sideways smile "I've had enough excitement for one day… Plus I still need to work the store today…" he coughed out of nervousness "Thanks for the offer though?"

"That's okay! We can have it tomorrow!" PinkyPie said, clueless to the fact he really didn't want a party. Finally, he caved in.

"Alright. Just send the invitation to my house for where I should go… I need to get back to my shop, so I'll see you later." Brilliant Venture began his walk to his fireworks shop with a concerned look. _"This isn't going to end well for me…"_

**End of chapter 1**

**Thanks for reading and stuff. Remember to comment on what you would like to see, what you think I should change, and what you liked about the story. I know you have a choice in what you read and here, at story Eyes on the Sky, thank you. Now get outa here! Next chapter is coming soon! Im working on it as I finish this and post it cause I have nothing better to do. Hope you stay along for the ride.**


	2. A Little Help

**Hello people. I am back with another chapter! I meant to have this chapter out yesterday. But what can you do. Also I am in need of an artist for cover art for this and future stories. Lastly, I would like everyone to read the time skips and scene changes as the spongebob narrator. Anyways, on with the story! **

"This is talking."

_This is flashback and thinking._

**This is loud noises and scene changes**

**And so our story begins**

"Well this is just fan-bucking-tastic…" Brilliant groaned aloud. He was back at his shop where a huge mess of soot and burn marks around his shop. He sighed and went toward the mop in the back room when he heard a hoof knock on the door. As he came back, he noticed a grey mare with a letter in her mouth. "Hello Derpy. You caught me at a kind of bad time." He knew he was stating the obvious but he didn't want to snap at the mare, she was a bit, well, accident prone.

"Gee sorry. I got a letter for a…" She focused hard so her regularly crossed eyes were both on the name for who the letter was for. "Trillionth Denture."

"Its Brilliant Venture. Thank you Derpy."

"Sorry about getting your name wrong!" She left the letter on the work table next to the door. "Bye, I got more mail to deliver." She started to fly off.

"It's okay Derpy. _We only have this conversation every time is see you._" Brilliant Venture went over to the desk and looked at the letter. It was in a fancy white envelope with a gold trim and wax stamp. He usually got letters from high class clients about expensive events that would like the fireworks he made. After all, he did have a reputation for blowing things up. His horn glowed with magic and used it to open up the letter. "Let's see who we have here…" Brilliant spoke aloud to himself. Before he could read the letter, a familiar ringing went through the store and he looked toward the door. He set down the letter and looked toward the door. "Hello, welcome to Brilliant Rockets, how can I help you?" He then saw who was coming in, the three fillys looked toward him and wore large grins. "oh no… no you cant help!"

Apple Bloom was the first to speak. "Aw come on mister. Can't we'all help an tesiey weensy-"

Scootaloo then cut in "Ensiey squeezy-

Sweetie Bell was the last to cut in "Micro, um, mi-crow, microscawpeek bit!?

"Hmmmm…" Brilliant Venture thought for a second. "Do you really want to help?"

"Yea!" the Crusaders said together.

"No, you misunderstand; I mean really REEEEALY want to help?"

"YES!" The three began to jump up and down in excitement!

"Really, really, REEEEALY want to help!?"

"YES! YES! YES!" all of the little ponies jumped up and down with glee in their eyes. All of them felt like they would explode if they didn't hear what they could do to get their cutie marks!

"Alright!" he tossed them the mop, broom, and bucket. "If you clean the floors then I will let you help run the shop!"

"Really!" Scootaloo called out in disbelief.

"I am nothing if not a pony of my word." Brilliant held a hoof over his heart as he spoke with a sincere smile. The three ponies cheered loudly and went on to clean the shop as quickly as they could.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

The three Cutie Mark Crusaders sat down panting, each slightly dirty and Scootaloo sat on a now a empty bucket with the others stretched out on the floor gasping for air from the hard work combined with the speed they worked at it.

"Marvelous…" Brilliant trailed off. "Truly amazing. That's no small feat for a pony to achieve in that small amount of time, you cleaned up every mark…"

"I, hope, that, ain't, mah, talent…" Apple Bloom complained through every gasp of air she took in.

"Me, neither." Also gasped out Sweetie Bell

"Well I said you would help me run the shop, and I know I'm going to regret this, so how about you all help me make ONE firework. Then I can train you at the cash register and finally, sorting shelves."

"ONE?!" all of the young ponies yelled and complained about the small amount of reward they earned.

"Yes one, how many did you expect?"

"Twenty-five!" called Sweetie Bell.

"A'hundred!" Apple Bloom spoke.

"Three hundred, fifty-three thousand five hundred twelve!" Scootaloo said angrily, only to have the other crusaders glance at her in confusion about her specific number.

"Do any of you know how long it takes to make a REAL firework, with not only a burst, but mixed colors, fading and shimmering lightings and last but not least, shapes?"

"No." the three spoke in unison.

"Hours!" he said with slight anger. "Literally, hours. Then it shoots into the air, in front of thousands of ponies. Literally, THOUSANDS, then it lasts for but MOMENTS and POOF, it's gone from every ponies memories like yesterdays breakfast!"

"Were sorry Mister Venture." Apple Bloom said. "Can ya please letus help you?"

"Well… yes, a promise is a promise." Brilliant Venture glanced down "_I really am going to regret this though_…" Collective cheering snapped him out of his thoughts. "settle down, now I must tell all of you this is extremely delicate work, so while we are doing this, you will wear safety goggles, fireproof coats, and none of you may smoke. Is that clear!?" the three looked at each other when he spoke the last rule in confusion but turned back and nodded excitedly. "Good. I will be back in a few seconds." He walked back and gathered his supplies. "Charcoal, sulpher, iron powder…(1) that should be everything."

**Several Hours Later**

Apple Bloom was completeing the very last step of the firework "…and in goes the fuse. Phew done."

"Nice job Apple Bloom. Im surprised nothing in my shop was destroyed…"

"Whatsat supos'ed tah mean?" Apple Bloom spoke with a slight glare from the three fillys

"Well, you have a reputation; I mean its one of the few times, ummm. How about we go out and light the rocket? The sun is about to go down anyways." Brilliant spoke with a nervous smile.

"Come on Crusaders! Let's go light up the sky!" Sweeite Bell said, allowing Brilliant Venture to let out a sigh of relief as the others cheered in agreement.

**Moments Later Outside**

The four ponies stood slightly away from the town, far enough so that if this all went terribly wrong no one would get hurt.

"Alright you three stand back. I'm going to light it." Brillaint Venture walked forward and used magic from his horn to heat the fuse till it lit in a dance of sparks and Venture walked back in slight gallop and stood to the others. Suddenly the fuse appeared to go out.

"Aww." The Crusaders looked down in sadness.

"Wait for it…" A loud whistle was heard making the young fillys look up, seeing their hard work sail into the air, and burst into a trillion little twinkling lights into the shape of a large three dimensional green circle.

"Oooo." Said Apple Bloom said as it twinkled.

"Ahhh." Sweetie Bell cheered lightly as it sprinkled.

"Awww." Scootaloo let out in a small complaint as it ended faster than it began.

"Well. That's it." Why don't you go home? I have a few more I need to light up and you can see them better from there."

The crusaders began their trek home. "I sure wish it lasted a lil longer than it did." Apple Bloom spoke to the other two.

"Ya me too. Maybe we can make more another time." Scootaloo said. They made it to a crossroad that split the three up when they heard the familiar whistle of fireworks go into the air. The three turned backwards into the direction of the noise in time to see them explode mid air. These ones formed into the shape of big bubble letters. The letters spelled out the letters THANKS CMC

"Thanks cmc." Sweetie Bell read aloud. "cmc?" suddan realization could be seen in all of their eyes.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders!" They all said in a cheering tone.

**Out with Brilliant Venture**

"There we go. I sure hope they saw that… Well, time to head ho-" a noise in the brush cut off his sentence as a small spike in fear and adrenalin went though Brilliant Venture's body. "Hello. Is someone there?" He felt eyes watching him. He looked all around but whenever he looked that direction, it would move. "If your there, say something! I can defend myself perfectly fine if you so much as try something!" he used magic to levitate multiple fireworks around him, aiming them onto each side of him. He heard raspy, childlike laughter, echoing all around him. "This can't be good…" He was just about to make a break for Ponyville when the evil pony like creature showed itself. "Oh dear…"

**Ponyville**

Some ups come from being a fireworks pony; you have the chance to entertain ponies from around the world, springing up laughter and amazement. One of the ups however, is that sometimes when you test fireworks, no one can tell the difference between fireworks, and emergency flares.

**Sorry to leave it on a slight cliff hanger , but this is where the plot will begin to thicken, and hopefully not like old tomato soup… if you have any ideas or suggestions leave a comment. If you would like to keep reading, go ahead and follow the story. Tell your friends and work on your pronunciation of the English language! I am also sorry it took so long to get only this amount out, I move a lot from two houses and emails don't always go through. Thanks for reading so far and keep on reading, cause this is where it gets goooood.**

**(1)not going to say any more because I don't want people to make these and end up getting hurt…**


	3. A NEW Face

**Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I've been studying for my finals (Next Wednesday and Thursday) and I have been studying like a mother hubber. Anyways here we go.**

"This is talking."

_This is flashback and thinking._

**This is loud noises and scene changes**

**And so our story begins**

**A "NEW" face?**

"Um, excuse me…" Fluttershy tapped Brilliant Venture with her forehoof. "Sir, are you okay?"

"GAH!" Brillaint woke up with a gasp, startling Fluttershy

"Oh im sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'll just go. Sorry sir, um… sorry."

"What? Fluttershy. Oooh, my head. What was that thing?"

Fluttershy looked at the stranger with a confused face. "How do you know who I am?"

It was Brilliant's turn to look confused confused. "Fluttershy, it's me. Venture, I scared your animals last week with a stray invention. You gave me homeopathic remedies the week before for sore back muscles. We have tea next Tuesday."

"What? You must be mistaken; I have no idea who you are… I'm sorry mister, Venture was it? I have to go tend to my animals but you can still come for tea next Tuesday, that is, if I did invite you…" she smiled awkwardly and walked with slightly more speed in her step.

"What was that all about? Of COURSE she knows me. Everyone in town knows who I am… I should find out if that's a good thing or not later…" Venture walked back to Ponyville and went to where his house was, or rather where it should be. What he found was a empty lot. Like it was never there to begin with.

Brilliant Venture just sat there, wide eyed and mouth agape. His left eye twitched slightly. "Where the… How in the… WHAT THE HAY IS GOING ON!?" Several mares either led their colts or fillys away or covered their ears with their hooves while glaring at him. "What happened to my house?! Everything I own! All the memories it held inside! Poof! Gone!"

"Hey some of us are trying to nap up here!" he heard Rainbowdash above him.

"Rainbowdash! You remember me right?" Venture called up to her where she was leaning over on a cloud.

"Um, should I?" Rainbowdash then spread her wings and gently floated down infront of him. She stared at him and tapped a hoof on her chin. "Sorry, don't think I've met you. You obviously must know who I am though, best flyer in all of Equestria. You know, no big deal…"

"You saved my life just the other day! I build a propeller for tank so he could fly with you! Tell me this is a joke!" He put his hoofs on her shoulders and shook her violently. "Tell me this is one of your pranks!"

"Hey, whoa!" she slapped his hoofs off of her. "I don't know what all your panic is about but no, I don't know you. I'm pretty sure I would remember a crazy pony…"

"This isn't happening. This CANT be happening!" He sat there in a panic before his eyes widened. "MY WORKSHOP!" He then entered into a gallop to his fireworks store. When he got to its location, he was relieved to see that it was there. He opened the door and saw not a thing was missing. Everything was exactly where it was left. He let out a great sigh of relief, he then heard the bell at his door open up and turned to face it.

"Hmm, I remember that I had to come here for something… Oh why does my brain feel all fuzzy now! There's just something I came here for but what!?" It was Pinkiypie. She was wearing her saddle bag with the different colored balloons on it that matched her cutie mark. She looked up to see Brilliant. Her eyes became filled with joy. Like someone had just told her she won the lottery.

"_Pinkypie! She remembers me! Of course she does, who else would be able to but her!?_" Brilliant began to smile, but it was cut short at Pinky's words…

"Hi! My name is Pinkypie! I'm so super-duper happy to meet you! What's your name?"

"Pinky, its me. Brilliant Venture. You nearly died yesterday when you strapped a load of fireworks I made onto your back. You are throwing a party for me later today!"

"Hmmm… nope! I know everypony in Ponyville and I do mean everypony. Not only that but everypony's birthday, when they were last sick, work schedule…"

"That's creepy, and we'll talk about personal space issues later, but how is it that nopony remembers me?! I've had royalty request my work! Summer Sun celebrations! Concerts! I have gotten standing ovations to my work! WHY DOESENT ANYONE REMEMBER!" He then lay down on the ground, a feeling of utter helplessness and depression weighed down on him, on the brink of tears. "Oh what's the point? No one had good things to say about me anyway. No one remembers m-"

"Mister Venture! Mister Venture!" Pinky and him turned their heads toward the door that held the sound of three young voices.

"Can we make more fireworks?! Huh can we!?" Called out Scootaloo.

"Yea we promise we won't break nuthin!" cheered Applebloom

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease!" Begged Sweetiebell

"You… You remember me? You REMEMBER me!" Brilliant Venture reached out and hugged the three fillys. "Oh I knew that it was all a big joke! I was so scared that everyone actually forgot about me!"

"Cant… breathe!" said Applebloom in between chokes for breath.

"Oh… sorry!" Venture let the three of them down so they could gasp for air.

"Why are ya so surprised we remember you? It's only been a day."

"Yes well it appears that many ponies have gotten together to pull a prank." Venture looked to pinky. "But what did you do with my house?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Pinky looked at him with a look of total ignorance.

"Okay Pinky, you had your fun. There isn't a way to keep this prank going."

"But I don't know who you are." This got a reaction from the Crusaders that were now present.

"But Pinky, you know everypony…" Scootaloo said.

"I know everypony. Everypony that lives in Ponyville! This is the first day I met him!"

"WHAT!?" The three young ones exploded with questions.

"Have you gone crazier?! Why don't you remember?! Have you gotten into the sugar cabinet again?!" The three took turns yelling out questions.

"Its alright you three." Brilliant spoke up. "Her prank failed and she is trying to cover it up. It's all fine." He looked over to his table where a day old letter lay; he opened it with his magic as he spoke. "Pinky, whatever you did with my house, I want it back there by tonight. Now if you excuse me I have a lot of work to get done, don't let the door hit you on the way ou-…" He stopped mid sentence when he read the words of the letter. "Oh no. No no no no no! It cant be." The four other ponies looked toward him until Sweetiebell spoke up.

"What is it?" The letter slowly floated toward the ground, ever letter on it was impeccably perfect. The words could be seen floating upwards into the air, the ink evaporating off the page until finally the paper evaporated as well, allowing all of the others to let out a gasp. After what felt like hours but was merely minutes, Brilliant Venture said three words that nearly stopped time.

"I don't exist."

**Sorry about it taking forever. It's a little thing called procrastination; you may also be able to call it comicon. Anyway I don't want to have to make too many of these but there is a poll open on my page if you want to help make a decision for me *rolls eyes* but I may go against it. Go to my page to see the poll. **


End file.
